


always yours,

by amyanom



Series: letters and goodbyes [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exes, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanom/pseuds/amyanom
Summary: yuta wrote a note to doyoung before he left. he knew he couldn't and shouldn't come back to him, but at one point he knew he would.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: letters and goodbyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877656
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	always yours,

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to 'best regards," !!!! this is a big spoiler since it is connected to the previous one! i advice to read it before this one 💚

Yuta scribbled endlessly on a piece of paper on top of their kitchen table, pages after pages, crumpling and tossing them aside. He wanted to make it quick, something that doesn't hurt but at some point it will. 

It was great while it lasted

Yuta sighed once more as he crossed the letters off the page. He set his pen down and rested his face on his palms. He was getting annoyed with his mind and the hot afternoon. Everything was irritable, but he has to make this quickly.

He didn't expect it to be this hard. At one point, something trickled down Yuta's cheek, whether it was sweat or a tear, he has to have courage to continue.The feelings he has left for Doyoung are platonic, they have been together for years, of course, however Yuta finds himself rather romantic in his writings.

Thank you for being with me, I will always appreciate you. 

Yuta rolled his eyes on his own words, he felt like he was confessing once again. Yuta was torned between leaving a note or leaving without anything. There was also an option he knew but he was too afraid it would backfire.

Saying goodbye to Doyoung in person. It will either go great, with Doyoung smiling at him and saying his regards as well. Another option was Yuta giving in when Doyoung asked him to stay again.

He felt Doyoung's pain when he pleaded Yuta not to go. However Yuta is a man of reasons, and Doyoung needing him just because he does, isn't a strong reason for him to stay. 

Yuta hated how he had to second guess everything with Doyoung. The relationship, the marriage, the break up, and moving on.

"You can do this, right?" Yuta talked to himself. For the sake of himself and his future relationship with Taeyong.

His phone buzzed and it was the latter.

From: Taeyong <3  
I just talked to Doyoung, he apologized to me.  
I hope you can forgive him too, soon.

Someday, Yuta thought. Not now.

Months after Doyoung cancelled their marriage, Yuta was in anger and sadness, he told himself it would get better. They felt like two old friends that fell apart. He didn't want that to happen, but Doyoung shut himself out before Yuta could even stop him.

Doyoung has always been like that ever since he met him, sitting in front of their 'introduction to chemistry' course in college. He was sitting at the end with his bag next to him. Their professor thought of it as annoying, Yuta found it adorable.

"Can I sit here?" Yuta asked.

"No, sorry. You can't." The jet black haired boy said without glancing at Yuta.

White lies.

"There's no more seats left," Yuta said.

Lies.

The boy rolled his eyes and took his bag off the chair.

Yuta found Doyoung cute overtime, having fun when he teased him and comforting him through stressful times at college. 

\---

They were lying down on grass at a park at midnight. Looking at the stars like Doyoung wanted.

"Doyoung," Yuta called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wanna get married," Yuta asked straightforwardly.

It took Doyoung a while to answer a simple word. "Yeah."

Lies.

"Me too," Yuta responded.

White lies.

\---

Yuta had to rush, leaving a couple of phrases for Doyoung to see. He wished he had done more, he knew he could.

Yuta gathered all the crumpled paper and took it with him on his way out. His things were packed and he left the keys on the table, next to the note. He didn't have any plans on coming back, he couldn't, he shouldn't, but at some point he knew he would. 

\---

One drop of tear fell down from Doyoung as he read Yuta's note. It wasn't inevitable, but it still hurt like hell. Doyoung tried to calm down, looking all over the place to do something. 

Yuta being gone from his life, probably forever, isn't something he wished for. It hasn't even been a day but at this time, Doyoung misses Yuta the most. He had been there to take care of him, it's going to take a while for Doyoung to function.

He walked towards the sofa, but a small noise made him stop at his tracks. A similar paper on the floor was the same as Yuta's note. He picked it up and uncrumpled it. 

He took his laptop and opened his email. He deleted Yuta's number from his phone and this is the only way he can contact him.

Doyoung is a complex man with simple needs, show him the words

I'm sorry it had to end this way. Every moment with you was great, I hope we could've parted in better terms.6 years isn't enough, and I wish there were more. Thank you for being a part of my life, and you still will be.

and the only thing he could think of is how much he wants Yuta back. Back in his life, being loved and loving.

Dearest Yuta,

Doyoung stared at the email draft he just made, he was moving too hasty but he knew there was no time to waste. He poured all his heart in the email, and before pressing send:

Always yours,  
Doyoung

**Author's Note:**

> u h m. yeah ........ who even needed this sequel honestly .... ty for reading ..
> 
> [ **TWITTER ACC** ](https://twitter.com/amyanom)


End file.
